Rose Perfume
by AllonsySailorMoon689
Summary: The Doctor and Rose were having a moment until the TARDIS started to crash. This tale is filled with the ups and downs of their relationship. Also a new and mysterious planet. And what does it have to do with Rose? TenXRose R
1. Rose and The Doctor

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

___I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello! I'm back after posting my one-shot a couple weeks ago to give you guys a new story! I don't really have a definite plan at the moment so maybe a couple of chapters depending on my inspiration and other circumstances! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Rose and The Doctor

Third Person POV

"Stop staring at me, Doctor. It's creepy", said Rose playfully.

Rose and the Doctor just came back from a cyberman invasion on some unpronounceable planet. And for a while the Doctor had stolen looks at Rose. He even knows he has felt different lately but, this time can not resist the urge to look at Rose's perfection. The Doctor walks up to her and continues to stare. Not yielding his loving gaze. He then grabs Rose's hand, breathing deeply as he does.

"Rose Tyler... I..."

CRASH

Just as quickly as the atmosphere grew tense, it became a state of pure chaos.

"Doctor, what's 'appening!?", Rose yells at the Doctor.

The Doctor almost missed Rose's question as he was sprinting around the console.

"Well... For know let's just concentrate on landing her then I'll fill you in, thanks", with some annoyance in his voice.

Rose was holding to the railings so hard that her knuckles turned ghostly white. She was trying not to collide head first with the shaking and violent ground.

"Great, while you figure out what's wrong with her, I'll try not to crack my head open." Even though she felt a little jealous over a blue box. She didn't mean to sound so bitter.

"No... That's not what I meant." He was starting to feel guilty. Fighting with Rose was the last thing he wanted to do.

"It's just... The old girl needs attention as much as anyone else", explains the Doctor while stroking the side of the TARDIS.

There was a moment of awkward silence. As the old Earth saying goes, "If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all". The all familiar sound of the box materializing gave them some ease. Which will soon dissipate into the air.

"Aha! We've landed! Now, care to do the honors?" Bowing towards Rose, trying to make up his past rudeness by acting chivalrous. And he thought it was working.

"Oi! Don't think I forgot what ya' did mister! We will talk later." Sassy as usual. Not backing down from a fight.

"So what planet have you brought us today!". Excited as usual. No matter how hard she tried, she still could hide her sense of adventure.

The Doctor's eerie silence gave Rose some room for concern.

"Um... Well..." was all the Doctor was able to mutter. They had plenty of times came to different worlds by accident. So why was Rose so touchy.

"Let me guess, you have no idea where the bloody hell we are do you?" questioned a pretty miffed Rose.

"Well..."

"Wow. Blimey, your ego is so big you can't even admit we're lost."

"No! Where did you get an idea like that."

"From your kind."

"And what's that suppose to mean! Because I'm a Time Lord!?." Now Rose was starting to cross the line. A very dangerous line.

Taking her time, Rose walks over to the Doctor. Once up the stairs she leans on the console, not looking at the Doctor. She slowly looks up at a hurt and angry Doctor. That slightly surprised her but, she knew how to fix this misunderstanding.

"I meant men in general."

After an excruciating long moment, they burst into laughter. The Doctor couldn't stay mad at Rose. His Rose. He rather impress her with what the universe has to offer than squabble. It was just how their relationship worked.

And it worked beautifully.

* * *

_The next chapter will be more exciting and entertaining! Until next time! :)_


	2. Adventure Awaits

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to the first two followers to comment! i'm NOT at all b and JonNebula! Thank you!_

_Hello! Thank you so much for reading! This chapter took me some time to formulate but, I finally finished it! I will try to make these chapters longer in the future! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Adventure Awaits

Third Person POV

The Doctor places a friendly hand on Rose's shoulder as he leads her to the doors. Not even the Doctor, expert in all things science and time travel, can guess where they are. Of course not knowing is half the fun.

"Rose, shall we open the doors together."

"No. First tell me. Before the whole, the-TARDIS-is-crashing-thing, what were ya going to ask me?"

"Ah... Um... Nothing of concern." He was sweating. And she wanted to know why he was so nervous.

"Ok, when we can tell me."

"Soon. I Promise."

"So... No more dilly-dallying! Let's shake a leg."

"Doctor. No."

"Sorry. Allons-y!"

Rose chuckled softly then places her hand on to the humming TARDIS door. The Doctor places his hand on top of Rose's anxious hand and they both start to count.

"1, 2, 3. OPEN!"

In perfect sync they open the impossibly blue TARDIS doors. In front of their eyes was a new world full of beauty, life, and adventure. But, the light made it hard to distinguish the new shapes and colours. Once they adjusted to the foreign scene displayed in front of them, they were in awe. Exotic flowers covered the ground. Familiar and alien plants grew high and mighty in a majestic fashion.

"Doctor...", Was all Rose was able to mutter. This rare beauty was hard to comprehend.

"Wow! I have no idea how we end up here but, we should enjoy ourselves! Shall we?" says The Doctor, offering Rose his arm.

"Oh yes we shall". Mocking the Doctor's gesture.

They began to walk in the forest-like planet. They stayed silent for a while. Until the Doctor thought this would be a suitable time to start a rant.

"You know Rose, I looked at the monitor before we left. You know, to check we're not on some Dalek ship. I don't know why but that all ways seems to happen. That reminds me..."

"Doctor!"

"Sorry. Like I was saying. Apparently, we are in the Caracoon Nebula, light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy. But what I don't understand is... Whats this doing here?" The Doctor crouches down and picks up a small red Rose. There was a small bush of red Roses and other plants from Earth.

"But, Doctor, didn't you said things from Earth are alien, yeah?"

"I did but, these particular species of plants are originally from Earth." He scratches his head and stands up. With a very puzzled yet intrigued face.

"That makes no sense. Who would want to bring these plants here? What's the reason and who would? Defiantly not the Daleks..."

"Rose they are great questions! Brilliant but..." The Doctor steps close to Rose and stands in front of her. And whispers quietly as if they are being heard.

"I know this nebula inside and out. And if so, why have I never heard of this planet of flowers and why are so many from Earth?"

"Shh..." He places a finger on her lips.

"Rose, I don't want to scare you but..."

"What? Out with it." She didn't want to admit it but, she was a tad concern of what was behind her.

"There's a plant person holding a spear behind your back." The Doctor says quickly and without wasting time throws his hands into the air.

"We come in peace. Take us to your leader. I always wanted to say that, just never had the opportunity."

Rose got the idea and soon threw her hands in the air also. The two plant people started to laugh sinisterly as they roughly stabbed their spears into their prisoners backs.

* * *

They have been walking in the forest for a while now. With the occasional poke in the back and animal grunting. There backs were curved and they had thorns jutting out of their backs. Apparently they couldn't communicate with them. Which was odd since all languages were converted into English by the TARDIS. Rose almost forgot about the TARDIS. How will the find their way back?

Soon after the long and tedious journey they finally made it. They trudged along the muddy path to a gate made of purple vines.

A man dressed for combat greeted the strangers.

"Hello, welcome to Eterno Fiori."

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Just to liven things up a little! And just a hint the planet name, Eterno Fiori, will be important in the future chapters! Keep reading and don't forget to comment and favourite! See you next time!_


	3. Seeing Double

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_____*BACKGROUND INFO: _Fern and Clove have been best friends since they've been seedlings. Clove's real name is Clover but, everybody calls her Clove.

_____I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello again! Soory for the delay, I tried to post yesterday but what can you do! So yeah another chapter of "Rose Perfume"! Hope you are excited! Remember, your comments and support keep me writing! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Seeing Double

Third Person POV

"The names Fern. And who might you be?" Says the very flirtatious soldier on guard duty. He slowly pecks Rose's hand. The Doctor felt himself tense up suddenly.

Fern was a "Golden Male Fern", clad in armour. He was holding a large whip decorated in red thorns. Little branches were sticking out of his head and other limbs.

Rose was surprised by his appearance but soon snapped out of it. It's not everyday you get hit on by a plant person. He seemed to be of higher intelligence compared to the caveman-like plant forms they met before.

"Oh! Friendly. I'm Rose and this is The Doctor." With a motion of her hand, Rose pointed to the Doctor. He relaxed a little and waved to the plant.

"Rose... Well what a beautiful name. That's actually my mother's maiden name."

"Yup, that's me. Rose Tyler, named after a plant." Rose chuckled softly.

She earned a blank expression from the guard. Rose thought the joke was hilarious and sadly true.

"...What's a Tyler?" Fern at this point was extremely confused and intrigued by the strangers.

"Tyler is a common name from where I'm from. It's just a last name."

"Oh... So what's the Doctor's last name?" He could feel The Doctor is not the type to share his information to just anyone. Not even to a plant person.

"No last name. Simply 'The Doctor'."

"Sorry 'Doctor' if I confused you but, I asked for your name and not your occupation." Fern began to become suspicious of this "Doctor" and it was beginning to show.

"It's The Doctor. Just The Doctor. Also, by they way you are cross-examining us, you want to know our identities. Blimey you're persistent." He flashes his psychic paper quickly and places it back into his top jacket pocket. Fern's eyes were bulging out. He was in shock.

"We welcome you to our village!" Quickly changing his tune.

"I hope we weren't treating you too rough. You are our honorable guests." Says the plant soldier, almost gushing.

"Ah, yes! of course. If you don't mind me saying. Who do you think we are again?" Leaning in as The Doctor whispers to the guard.

"Messengers of the gods..." He was quite baffled of why they would ask him such questions. Maybe they weren't who they say they were, especially that Rose girl. But he dismissed the thought as excess amounts of stress.

"Oh yes, we knew that". Says the Doctor awkwardly. "Of course, we answered your prayers."

"But Doctor, we have no bloody idea were they're taking us!"

"Calm down Rose, they seem harmless enough."

Fern soon lead them through the green-purple vine wall covering the Village of Soil.

* * *

The trees were multi-colored and the pond was clear and clean. The village was a pristine beauty. A raw kind of beauty that was hard to come by. Which took their breath away.

But the Doctor, was surprised to see this hidden gem full of old and new technology. They seemed to be evolving quickly. These type of advancements usually takes centuries to achieve. He was sure this planet didn't belong here. His many suspicions were growing. So was the insane glint in his eyes.

They were soon led to a beautiful mother tree blue shiny leaves. Apparently, the grand tree holds Fern's people's most prized possession.

"Legend has it, our founder found it in a barren landscape. It gave courage and love to our founder and gave life to Eterno Fiori."

Once they entered, the guards pointed their guns at them.

"Who goes there?" A strong female voice yells.

"I brought guests, Clove. They're messengers of the gods." The caveman-like plants hide behind The Doctor and Rose.

Clove was a "Pink Lady" plant in a similar attire as Fern. But instead of a whip, she held a F-2000 Assault Rifle. She had more medals than Fern showing her higher authority. And by the way she hold her rifle, she meant business.

Clove slowly moves her rifle away from their direction, walks up to Fern and slaps him across the face.

"Fern, you idiot. Have you ever considered they may NOT be who they say they are?!"

Fern was quiet for a while. He leaned in close and whispered in her flower petal shaped ear.

"I think her majesty would like to see the girl."

Clove quickly glances up to Rose and understands what he means.

"Come with me." She says coolly.

They go down a set cold concrete stairs.

"By the architecture of these stairs, I reckon they are about 500 hundred years old, give a take a few." The Doctor, fascinated as usual.

"What's up with your friend?"

"Nothing, I guess. He's just odd that way." Rose and Clove chuckled softly so The Doctor doesn't hear.

"What's so funny, huh? Can't a guy admire stairs? It's just impossible but, it's here."

* * *

They enter room full of exotic plants, and whimsical drapery. To add to the atmosphere, the long hall was line with a rug of white rose petals filling the room with its scent. Rose perfume. And at the end of the impressive hall, sat her majesty in all her glory.

She was cloaked in a red satin robe, covered in red roses which covered her face. She sat in her throne of flowers with a regal attitude but, with a hint of dread. Even though the torches from the walls were flickering madly, her majesty did not look well.

"Presenting, her royal majesty, Protector of Eterno Fiori, Queen Rosa." Hails the royal advisor, accompanied by trumpets.

And in that instant, the Queen lowers her hood exposing her tired façade.

In that moment there was silence.

"You look like me!" Exclaims the Queen and Rose in perfect sync.

* * *

_I feel pretty good about this chapter. I will try to post every Sunday and Wensday! Weird days to post but, it works! Feel free to voice your opinions in the comments! They are still more secrets to be revealed so, until next time! :)_


	4. One Rose Too Many

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

___I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello! Me again with yet another chapter! Just to make your Wednesdays a little bit more special! Remember, to keep reading and COMMENT! Takes one second to make me happy! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: One Rose Too Many

Rose Tyler's POV

"What in the bloody hell is going on!" I yell. The Queen of the plant people looks like me!? To make matters worse, she even sounds like me. I mean, I was expecting a big vegetable not a doppelgänger.

She had my blonde short hair and brown eyes. But she had rose petals peeling off her - my fair skin. She smelled of rotting rose petals. Like she was shedding her flower form for mine. Eww.

The Doctor was just standing there staring at the Queen in awe. He has been staring like that lately.

"Doctor... 'Ello? Anybody in there?" I wave my hand in front of his face to snap him out of his trance. And all he says under his breath was "Beautiful."

"Hello, I'm The Doctor. We're here to help." Says the Doctor pulling out his battered psychic paper.

Queen Rosa looks at the Doctor with interest. "I may look like your dull friend there but, I can not be tricked by psychic paper."

"Oi! Watch it mate!" I say curtly. Yelling at my own face was a peculiar experience.

"Oh Rose. The Queen didn't meant anything by it. We're all friends here, right?" Says the Doctor, clueless of my feelings yet again. I just hope the Doctor doesn't start to fancy her.

"So, Doctor", says Queen Rosa in a sultry voice. "What brings you here to my kingdom?." I don't know what game she was playing but, she was already on thin ice.

"Well, it's not like we meant to. It kind of happened. But since we are here, we are in your service." The Doctor starts to grinning like a mad man as he bows slightly out of respect. I wasn't going to bow to that imposter.

"What happened and how long?" Questioned the Doctor.

"OK, if you must know. For a week know I have been shedding my beautiful appearance unnaturally. Now I look like **THAT**." She points to me disgusted. That's when I lost it.

I lung forward only to be held back by the guards. "Oh really, let my fist fix that for you, love." I said threatening her with my balled up fist.

At this point, her majesty was getting just as miffed as I was. "What insolence. We may share the same face but, you do not have the social graces of a lady. Guards, take her away." She says with a flick of her powdery pink wrists.

As a sinister smile crept up her face, tears threatened to fall on my own.

"Doctor! Help!" I pleaded but it was too late. I was taken to a dark dingy corridor with a few flickering torches. Down the hall I hear the Doctor calling my name which soon turned into echos. I can hear the anger and concern in his voice. I trust the Doctor with my life, he'll save me. But for now, I have to be patient.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

"What have you done!?" The anger in my voice becomes loud and noticeable. It was good to see she feared me. I can't always be tamed in this state.

"Nothing. For now. Until she has behaved herself, or when I feel like it. But until then, she _will_ stay in her cell."

"No", I said determined. "You're going to release her immediately. You know why? Because right now I'm calm. And you don't want to see me when I'm mad." I calmly said this to intimate her but it only made her laugh.

"Ha, you think I can be shaken by you. You're cute. I'll give you that but, don't think you can bend me to your will", says Queen Rosa curtly.

"Let's have a deal. Between you and me. If I can fix your predicament, you will release Rose. No harm to her or the deal's off." She took a second to respond but soon agreed. She knew this wasn't a bluff.

"But first tell me. What's so special about this Rose girl you seem to fancy."

There was some silence until I decided to speak.

"Because she's my humanity, she's my best friend. She's my Rose." Just then the caveman-like creatures start to clap and make grunting sounds.

"That's surprising. They seem to have taken a liken to Rose." She tries to dismiss this coincidence as nothing but, this is connected to something bigger. Much bigger.

"Your majesty, what are they? I mean, they look like your people just more... Um..." The word was on the tip of my tongue.

"Primitive, yes. We are the more evolved sub species. We are the Alraune and they are the _Akarso_." She seem to show distaste when she said "Akarso".

"Great, now why were disgusted when you said 'Akarso'?" I questioned.

"Because their purpose in life is to protect the Flower of Life or 'Eterno Fiori' as they call it."

"What's so wrong with that?" They seem a little daft but protecting a flower shouldn't be that bad.

"They are a vicious clan. They will kill anyone who threatens them or the flower." That makes complete sense. When we crash landed on this planet, we must have crossed sacred territory.

"Ok. If they are supposedly so vicious. Why do you have these two?" I say pointing to the two Akarso's.

"Oh, those. We found them abandoned years ago. Now they are my faithful slaves." These words made me sick. But her expression was unbearably arrogant.

"Why do you think they are so faithful? It's because they are so grateful for what you done. And what do you do? You take advantage of that." I say pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Doctor. I grow tried of this." She pats her mouth and yawns.

"You may sleep in the mother tree until you have solved my predicament. I shall retire to my chamber."

"And Rose?"

"Shall stay where she is." She says smiling. I still can't take it that she looks like Rose. Now she smiles just like her, tongue just between her teeth.

"Can I at the very least visit her?" I tried to sound assertive but, it only came out desperate.

"You may. Briefly." With a wave of her graceful hand, I am escorted to Rose's cell.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it. Was fun to make. Please tell me what you thought and what you would like to see next chapter. Until next time! :)_


	5. Rose in Captivity

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

___I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello! Another funny/love/suspense filled chapter! The Doctor's POV is a little bit more angsty then intended! Thank you guys so much for reading my story! Remember, to keep reading and COMMENT! Takes one second to make me happy! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 5: Rose in Captivity

Rose Tyler's POV

There are no windows down here. Just the fading light from the torches and the occasional guard lighting his way. They don't tend to stay here too long, maybe because there is no sunlight down here. I wonder, are they scared to light themselves on fire? I would. Uh! I am so bored. I'm trying to keep my self busy but no luck. I miss you Doctor. I don't know how long I've been here. Thirty minutes, an hour? Not sure. But what I am sure is, the Doctor will save me. I am starting to lose hope.

I sit my back up against the wall and start to drift off to sleep. The Doctor is taking longer than I expected. I wonder if that imposter has anything to do with it.

I shut my eyes and let the darkness take me.

Just as I did, I hear people walking towards my cell. Maybe it's the guards with some food. Finally, I am starving. I'll just pretend to sleep for now.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

As I hurry towards Rose's cell, a feeling of relief washes over me. Rose seems to be in no apparent danger, thankfully. Otherwise Queen Rosa would come to understand why I'm called "The Oncoming Storm".

I walk over to the iron bars and wrap my hands around them. I see Rose's tired figure slumped against the wall. I stood there watching Rose sleeping peacefully in the corner deciding if I should wake her. But I decide against it and instead watch her sleep. Her chest moving up and down with each heaving breath. Still the dim light makes it hard to distinguish if it really was her. Until I see her signature short blonde hair.

My eyes fall to her face - wincing in pain. Then towards her hand clenching on to her stomach. I look around her cell aimlessly for some evidence that she has eaten. No food or plate laying around. They haven't fed her even a morsel.

"You were supposed take care of Rose." I say dangerously low.

"Uh.. Yes. We did, Doctor. As you can see she is -" I cut of Fern. I don't want to hear his explanation.

I start to lose my temper. The anger I have tried so hard to suppress has started to boil over. The anger will build up and crash like a mighty wave. And I am sorry for anyone who witnesses this. I can't quite control my self in this unpredictable state.

"No! I didn't say _starve_ her to death!" I bellowed, baring my teeth as I turn towards them.

Fern and Clove are startled by my reaction. But how else am I suppose to react after what they did to my companion. My Rose.

"Sorry to disappoint, Doctor. But if you haven't notice yet, we are plants! We don't know how to feed a **human**!" I ignore Fern's comment and Clove's menacing glance.

At the corner of my eye, I see Rose slightly flinch in her sleep. I either woke her up or she has been awake the whole time. So I'll give her some reassurance.

"Just remember. As soon as Queen Rosa is cured, you will release Rose immediately. And if I see any marks, bruises or even a single tear... Hell will brake lose. You hear me?" Fern is shaking so much, he's losing some twigs. While Clove just stands there, arm's crossed, throwing daggers. She wasn't even the _tiniest_ bit scared, which was kind of impressive.

"Yes. Whatever you say, _sir_." Says Clove lamely.

"I said, **DO YOU HEAR ME!?**"Just loud enough to scare the soldiers and for Rose to overhear. Fern looked like he was about to be his pants. If plants could pee. And Clove looked slightly shaken.

Glad to have put my point across.

Rose moved around like she was about to awake. That was my signal that she had heard everything I said. At least now she's caught up with everything.

A huge and manic grin spreads across my face.

I storm out without the plant soldiers.

"Allons-y! No time like the present I always say!" I yell to know one in particular.

Now, time to get the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

Rose Tyler's POV

"I said, **DO YOU HEAR ME!?**"

The Doctor is one clever and scary individual. I shuffle around my cell telling him I get the message. Sit tight while I fix the Queen. See? I told you that imposter has something to do about this!

Just when I was going to say "Hi", the Doctor sprinted away. What's with the Doctor and sauntering away like that? Must be another quirk of his. Wouldn't be surprised really.

"Um... Fern is it. Can you fetch me a glass of water please." He's nice, at the very least I should be polite to him. He is more than a plant, he's a kind and caring bloke.

"All right. Sure will, beautiful." He says with a flirty wink.

"Such a ladies man. Say, can you tell me anything out of the ordinary lately?" I had to ask. The Doctor would have done the same.

"Other than a big blue box appearing out of thin air. With the scariest man and beautifulest women I have ever met. No, nothing." Fern says this in the most sarcastic voice imaginable for a walking plant.

"Well. There is one thing." Clove interjects.

"What is it?" I stand up and walk toward Fern and Clove. I wrap my hands around the cold metal bars. I almost fainted after what I heard. I have to tell the Doctor. ASAP!

"The Queen lately has had the same dream every night. She looks in a mirror and sees a girl holding the Flower of Life. She's trying to break it. A blonde haired child named..." Fern losing his train of thought.

"What was it again, Clove?" The words were on the tip of his chlorophylled mouth.

"Bad Wolf, I think."

* * *

_How did you guys like that? I tried bolding and italicizing more in this chapter. And what do you think of my plot twist?_

_Why does Queen Rosa look like Rose? What does the dream mean? And why does everything lead back to Rose? Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"! :)_


	6. Roses Have Thorns

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

___I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello again! A lot will be revealed but first, thank you. Thank you all for the support all of you guys have given me. Remember, to keep reading and COMMENT! Takes one second to make me happy! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Roses Have Thorns

Third Person POV

Rose was stunned to hear those words. Bad Wolf. The same words that led her back to the Doctor again. But the same words that also killed the Doctor's Ninth self. Not like he had any choice. Either the vortex killed Rose or the Doctor died one more time.

After hearing those dreaded words, she went quite. Quiet from the shock.

"Uh, Rose, you OK sweetheart?" Fern says worried.

"I think I'm fine. But... This doesn't make any sense? Why would Queen Rosa dream of Bad Wolf?" Rose was in distress.

Her breathing became heavy and her thoughts became cloudy. She was losing focus. She obviously can't handle stress on a empty stomach.

"What's so special about 'Bad Wolf'?" Said Clove curiously.

"Well. I created her or am her - any way, when I absorbed the vortex... It's hard to explain. Just tell the Doctor what you told me in the morning. OK?"

"Yes, ma'am. But do you still want a glass of water?" Asked Fern worried about Rose's wellbeing.

"No. Forget it. Let me sleep. G'night." She was becoming testy and seriously needed sleep.

Fern and Clove quickly saluted Rose and were off.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

I ran back to the throne room to find her majesty asleep. It's remarkable how much she resembles Rose. I would almost say it was her, if it weren't for her light pink skin and poignant smell of dead flowers.

The plant guard said Queen Rosa was awaiting my return. I didn't meant to take so long but, I just had to see Rose one more time. Both of their faces look so peaceful and... What are you thinking Doctor!?

After I quickly snapped out of it I approached her majesty. I quietly walked up to her throne, tip toeing of course. Just as I was about to nudge her awake, I could hear her mumble slightly but, recognizably. I was surprised none the least.

"Hello Doctor. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" Queen Rosa, or at least what ever possessing her, said in a quiet, breathy tone. Her head slouched down, hair covering her face.

"No, no, no. What are you doing here? You can't still exist!" I was confused yet intrigued. Hey! I can't help but to find this interesting and fun.

Bad Wolf, it's been ages since I last regenerated. Not willing of course. Feels like dying every time. Just why can't I be a ginger. Sorry, I went on a tangent again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Answer the question, Doctor." She slowly rises her head and moves her short blonde hair out if the way. Her eyes began to glow threatening at me.

"No. And you know it would take a lot more to threaten me." I made sure to sound just as curt.

"My, my Doctor. Do you have a fetish for blondes because they seem to be your favourite." She was obviously finding this fun. I can feel she has been reading my mind for a while. And I do say, privacy is very important boys and girls!

"Enough. Bad Wolf, get out of Queen Rosa and nobody gets hurt." She has been trying my patience for that last time.

"I would if that were possible, Doctor. But I seem to be stuck in this form. Which you seem to fancy. Go ahead, have a look." She gestured to her body and gave a sly smile.

Was she flirting with me? Well... I can have that effect on a women. But, she was clearly trying to annoy me.

I grabbed her velvet robe at the collar and yanked her towards myself. My dark brown eyes penetrated hers as I menacingly glared at her. Yeah, I can be pretty scary.

I leaned close and whispered dangerously at her ear: "Don't think I'm going to act nice to you because you look like Rose. You're not Rose and will never be."

I then threw her back to her throne chair forcefully. The guards jaws were wide open as they were still stunned by what they had just witnessed.

They all realized this was the calm before the storm. And that the peace and tranquility they have relished for years, was about to be destroyed.

"Nice one, _Doctor_." She as each word dripped with sarcasm. "I would love to chat up with you some more but, it seems my host is about to awake."

"Good, now leave her body this instant."

"Seriously? Can't listen? I **can't** leave. Well... At least not _yet_. Just remember this, you will be faced with a hard choice that will break your hearts in two. Farewell."

As she waved good bye, Queen Rosa's body slumped back in the seat. She gained full control once again and yawned as if nothing happened. It felt like I was in the "The Exorcism". But that's another story for another day.

"Hmm. Oh, Doctor. Care to tell me what took you so long?" Before I answered, I quickly told the guards to keep their mouths shut.

"Just had to speak to my companion. Sorry for the wait. I'm pooped! Where's my room?" I wasn't actually tired. Time Lords don't require as much sleep as other life forms.

I will use this time to think of a way to get Rose out of the dungeon. And she would be finally safe.

"My guards will take you to your room. Good night Doctor." Why did she had to be so flirty? I will never understand females of any species.

* * *

_If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to comment. I still haven't decided how long to make this story yet. Also, how do you feel about the length. Do you prefer long or short chapters? So... Until next time! :) _


	7. Nightmares and Revelations

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

___I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello guys! Last chapter I asked you guys if you preferred long chapters or short chapters. So after reading the comments I have decided to do one longer-than-usual chapter and one short chapter for Wednesday. Because the first comment was for longer chapters and the second was for short chapters. So next for the next two chapters you guys can choose again! 1 461 words yeah! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 7: Nightmares and Revelations

Rose Tyler's POV

It's morning. Or at least it feels like morning. Slightly feeling out of touch with reality. As if something was pulled out of my soul. Not sure why though.

I stretch out my tired limbs and yawned. I quickly use the toilet before the guards come. The usual morning rituals.

I couldn't help but dream of the Doctor last night. You can't control what you dream, yeah? I must have really wanted to see the Doctor's smug face again. A peculiar, frightening dream. But a harmless dream nonetheless. I had to keep reminding myself that.

* * *

Rose's Dream

I was walking into the console room as usual, looking for the Doctor. About to ask the same old inquisitive questions. Like "Where we're going?" and "What'cha doing?". The job of a companion was never done.

But I never had the chance to ask since the Doctor was no where to be found. I heard the Doctor on the other side of the TARDIS doors yelling something. I was too far away to hear what he said. Some incoherent words were flung between him and some other person, than a loud piercing sound.

The Doctor's scream penetrated the air, and my heart dropped. Instantly the TARDIS doors were swung open with so much force, you could feel the pressure it gave off. I could hear the old girl's groaning sound as if she was mourning his death. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, stroked the TARDIS lightly and ran.

I ran like the wind, passing trees, bushes and other foreign sights. I ran to in the direction of the Doctor's wheezing, holding on to dear life.

_"He's a Time Lord, he'll be fine." _I calmed my self down by repeating this mantra in my head. It worked for a while.

Until I took a turn and reached a stone temple decorated with wild roses ranging of colours. When I entered, I saw the Doctor's lifeless body sprawled on the cold temple floor.

The mantra that was playing through my head had quickly became less effective. I ran to his side on instinct as I held his head to my chest. My tears fell without restraint as I bawled out uncontrollably.

"Don't leave me... Please." As I said these words, the Doctor's fluttered open. I sighed for relief.

"Rose..." He says hoarsely with a heavy breath. "You can't here... Go back in the TARDIS where it's safe."

"No. Not without you. Just regenerate and you'll be good as new." My voice, so full of hope for his recovery and a future as I wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry Rose, I am... So sorry", he said as his voice hitched.

"Why, why can't you regenerate!?", I was hysterical. The very thought of the Doctor... No. It's too maddening to think about.

"I don't think I'm going to make it", he then points to his chest with two bloody holes. He got stabbed two times.

"No. This can't be happening.", I was on the brink of madness. The dream felt too real.

"Rose, you fixed me when after I was broken. The Time War changed me into a man I didn't like. But you... Rose... I just wanted to say thank you." His eyes slowly shut. And I began to panic. Heart racing.

I wanted to cry and rock his body in my arms but, I just couldn't. Not until I did I did everything in my power to save him.

I place his head down gently and placed my hands to one of his hearts. No heart beat.

I took a CPR course once in high school before I dropped out. Still kind of rusty though but, I still had to try. For him.

I clamped my shaking hands together and started to push with all my strength. Thirty times, then a few breaths. Then repeat on other side.

Good, still remember. Maybe I should have stayed in School in the first place. But then maybe I wouldn't have met the Doctor. Now back to the task in hand.

I have done this for a while now and he's still not improving. I was sure he had a faint pulse. Wasn't sure on how to find it though.

This was my last hope and it failed. I failed. The one man who matters to me above all else.

I finally realized, it was him. It was him all along. My strange, funny, caring Doctor. And now he's gone.

"Doctor." Another crying fit begins as I say his name.

"I think I **_love _**you." I quickly glanced up to see a girl in a red velvet robe adorned with red roses standing in a corner.

She was holding the sword that killed the Doctor. I instantly became angry but, I couldn't name who they were. Red robe, sounds pretty familiar. Their face was covered but I could see a smirk play on their lips.

Which only aggravated me to no end.

But before I could enact actions, I woke up.

* * *

Back to Reality

I only remember bits and pieces of the dream. Like putting a jigsaw puzzle together but you're still looking for the pieces. From what I gather so far, I was looking around for the Doctor and left to find him. Running frantically for some reason.

I found him deep in the forest... Dead. In the temple. I remember. And I said something. What was it? It must have not been important anyways. But why would I dream of the Doctor in the first place? Or him dying?

But what I know, this was just a dream. A nightmare. And I would have freaked out if this was real. I just had a really stressful day, that's all. It's not the future. But if so, I **won't** let it happen.

Over my dead body.

My thoughts were interrupted by two caveman-like creatures. They were the two the Doctor and I met a few days ago.

They carried water and porridge. Which was nice of them since no one else fed me yet.

"Thank you", I said as they smiled through their jagged teeth. I quickly ate my porridge and chugged down the glass of water as they continued to stare.

I wiped my mouth and put the bowl down. One started to mumble something. Then the mumble became a stutter which sounded like he said: "Broco".

That was his name. I guess they are capable of intelligent speech. Who would have thought.

I then asked what the other guys name was. They both shrugged.

Maybe only Broco had a name._ "They both should have names"_, I thought.

"Let's see... What about Walter. You look like a Walter. I knew a Walter once, nice bloke."

They both clapped their hands happily. Then they chanted "nice Rose". It was cute at first but,that soon past. For a while, it became kind of unsettling.

"OK guys, that's enough. You can go now", I said full of unease.

They nodded no, tore apart the bars with their bare hands and went in my cell. They whole time, they were still chanting, "nice Rose".

I screamed and yelled on the top of my lungs but was quickly silenced by Walter. Broco flung me on to his shoulder as I kicked his chest.

Broco breathed some type of sleeping gas out of his mouth and on to my face.

The last thing I thought was: "Where are you Doctor?"

And I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

_This chapter is slightly longer than others but I couldn't make it really long. Sorry but I wrote this in a rush. So please tell me your opinions on this chapter. I hope the sleeping gas thing isn't too much because that was a last-minute thing!_

_Will Rose remember what she said to the Doctor in her dream? Why did the Akarso kidnap Rose? And what they do to her? Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"!_


	8. Uncertainty and Porridge

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_____I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello again! Here's the short chapter. You guys can now vote for the next chapters! Remember, to keep reading and COMMENT! Takes one second to make me happy! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 8: Uncertainty and Porridge

The Doctor's POV

I've been up all night and I still have nothing. What did Bad Wolf meant by "not _yet_"? I wasn't sure but, I knew if I talked to Rose she would be able to figure out something.

I still can't stop thinking about her. I get all anxious and protective of her some times. Not that I have any feelings for her. She's just a companion...

Well anyways, I left my room and headed for the dining area. It took me sometime at first but I soon arrived at my destination. The walls are covered in vines and odd but colourful flowers. A huge deep purple Morning Glory with fireflies at its centre served as the chandelier. The table was made of a rich red oak with matching chairs.

At the end of the table sat Queen Rosa. At her right was her royal advisor Brussel and on her left was the little prince, Sprout. Also sitting at the table was Fern and Clove with other servants of her majesty.

I was surprised to only find water, fruits and vegetables present at the table. I was starving! I can't eat like a plant. Where's the beans on toast, eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, the works! Oh, I could just go on.

Clove calls me over to sit next to her. I obliged politely while a chef comes over with porridge and some water. Really? Just oats and water? No blueberries at the very least. I shouldn't complain. I got more important business to attend to.

Fern was momentarily staring at Clove but quickly looked away when he thought she was looking. I knew what this was, young love. And in bloom no less.

Don't you hate it when the perfect couple just doesn't get together? I hate it. I try to avoid it like the plague with my companions. Seems to be working to my knowledge.

"He likes you." Sorry to be blunt but the poor girl had to know.

"Hmm... What were you saying? Never mind. Rose wanted Fern and I to tell you something." She brushed me off. Is she really this clueless?

My ears perked up at the sound of her name. "I'm all ears." I said placing a the cup of water to my lips.

"Well, we told her that the Queen has been having some bad dreams lately concerning someone named "Bad Wolf". Ring any bells?" My god. How can she pass that crucial piece of evidence off as nothing.

I choked on my water immediately. "What? And you couldn't care to tell me as soon as you knew?"

"Rose said to tell you in the morning. Now can I finish talking." I nodded.

"Thank you. Now were was I? Oh right. So Queen Rosa imagined her self staring into a mirror to find Bad Wolf - not her reflection - snapping the Flower of Life in half." This makes so much sense! Oh great!

I quickly jump out of my chair and sprinted my way to the Queen. "Is it true you had bad dreams the same time you started to change?"

"Yes, but what does tha -" I couldn't help it but to cut her off.

"You are morphing slowly but surely into Bad Wolf's previous form which was Rose."

"Pardon me?"

"You are changing, through a psychic link. And at a remarkable rate if I might add."

"So you are saying..." She gestured here hands for me to fill her in.

"Break the link, you break the transformation. Then... Viola, you're back to your old flowery self again." I said beaming. I could get Rose back.

"Then to 'break the link' as you said, we must first find the link." Said Brussel in a pompous shrill voice.

"Yes. And at the this point I'm guessing the psychic link is in some organism or biotic being." Just spit balling here.

"What about that Rose girl. Bad Wolf is some how connected to that wench. She must be the link! Lets **kill** her." They all started to cheer and chant "kill her". Except for the Queen, Fern and Clove. They knew better.

I crushed my glass in between my fingers and shot daggers at Brussel.

"If you wish to die, say that again. I **dare** you." I said close and personally, teeth clenched. The glass had penetrated my skin and a steady stream of red flowed.

Before I could say any more threats, a soldier ran into the room in a panic.

"I went to... But she wasn't... Oh god." The soldier was out of breath and hysterical.

"Out with it man." I said hissing.

"Sir, Rose is missing."

* * *

_I hope it was to your liking. I feel like this story is drawing near to its dramatic conclusion soon. But I will try to extend it as much as possible. I am just writing as I go!_

_What is the Doctors full plan? What have the Akarso done to poor Rose? And will they ever confess their love for each other? Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"!_


	9. Bluebells and Twigs

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

___I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_*BACKGROUND INFO: Bluebell means "humility"._

_Hello! And sorry for the minor delay! Anyways, SPRING BREAK, yeah! Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 9: Bluebells and Twigs

The Doctor's POV

I clenched my bloody hand and struggled to keep my self up-right.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" I said, my voice tinged with anger and regret.

Anger because of what I had let happened. And regret because I couldn't be there to save her.

"I'm deeply sorry sir. But let's first find out who kidnapped her." Said the soldier matter-of-factly.

He was right, time to get to work. I'll make sure to give them hell.

"What's your name?"

"Bluebell. My parents weren't very creative as you can tell." He was right, he was a "Bluebell" flower as his name implies. Pretty redundant if you ask me.

"And sir, if I my add, the two Akarso's have gone missing. Does that have anything to do with her disappearance."

People start gasping and over reacting. What's this, a soap opera?

"It was them, those dreaded weeds!", said Brussel in his annoying voice.

"Well, that's a possibility but, why would they kidnap her?" I said, calmly.

"They were quite fond of Rose. Remember Doctor?" said her majesty.

"Yes but-" I was cut off before I could finish my thought.

"Let's kill them!"

"Yeah"

Everyone yelling "**Kill** the Akarso" over and over again. If I don't do something now, there will be bloodshed. Over Rose.

Prince Squirt is sobbing quietly to himself. And **no one** notice, not even Queen Rosa. Where was she again?

"**QUIET!**" I roared at the top of my lungs. "Hasn't anyone notice that all your yelling isn't helping. all it's done was make Prince Squirt cry! Enough is enough!"

After they had a stern talking to, they went silent. The entire room at the same time. I'm glad I gave them a piece of my mind.**  
**

"You, come with me." I said spontaneously pointing to Bluebell.

"Where we're going sir?"

"To Rose of course." I said with a big and slightly insane smile.

* * *

Rose Tyler's POV

"Where am I?" saying to no one in particular.

I woke up, strapped to a stone pillar by orange vines. The more I struggled, the tighter they became. It became harder to breathe. I don't know how much longer until I pass out. My vision clouds.

The last thing I see, was Walter and Broco smiling through their jagged teeth.

I succumbed yet again to the approaching darkness.

Third Person's POV

The Doctor, with the help of Bluebell, yes that's his name, search for clues. The Doctor finds a small pile of twigs. He reaches into his tan jacket and pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

He crouches and swipes his screwdriver over the pile. A manic smile creeps over his face.

"Aha! I'm brilliant!"

"What, you found something, sir?"

"Yes, but first don't call me sir, Doctor is fine. Secondly, there was a struggle between Rose and her captor here." He says, pointing to the pile in front of them.

"So your name is 'the Doctor'. Pretty odd if you ask me. But Doctor Who?" said Bluebell, asking the age-old question. Obviously taken aback

"Just the Doctor. Now, aren't you the slightest bit curious at why I'm excited over a pile of twigs?"

"Yes sir, I mean Doctor."

"With my trusty screwdriver", pausing to kiss it, "I can lock on to the kidnappers bio signature and we can follow it to where Rose has been taken!" He then abruptly stands up and follows the blinking screwdriver to Rose's whereabouts. Leaving Bluebell in the dust as he yells for him.

"Wait for me!" said Bluebell, trying to catch up with the Doctor. Suddenly he spins around confronting Bluebell with clenched teeth.

"Every second I waste waiting for you, the more time I'm away from Rose. They could be doing anything to her because of **me**, and you want me to _wait_." He didn't mean to sound so angry and desperate, but he did.

"Doctor-" Muttered Bluebell before Clove and Fern came rushing towards them.

"Doctor! The Queen she went missing! We can't find her any where. Do you think she has been kidnapped?", said Clove, full of worry.

"We have a way to get Rose back, maybe the Queens there too." The Doctor has other things on his mind.

Maybe Queen Rosa wasn't kidnapped. Maybe she left during the chaos in the dining room. But if she left, who as? Queen Rosa or Bad Wolf. He wasn't sure but what he was sure of was that he didn't want to find out.

So the Doctor, Bluebell, Clove and Fern set off to find her majesty and Rose. And for everyone's sake, they better be in separate rooms.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, I was getting writer's block so this was all that I could write for today. But I promise next chapter will be better. How did you guys like Bluebell, I have an idea for him. Clove and Fern especially. _

_Who is actually behind the kidnappings? When will the doctor find his companion? And what will happen when they find the girls? Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"!_


	10. Confrontation

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

___I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! I can't wait for Series 8 of Doctor Who, new Fairy Tail AND new Sailor Moon: Crystals! I can't wait. XD_

_Now fangirling aside. Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe I have 21 followers! I feel so special, it's Ood! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 10: Confrontation

The Doctor's POV

We run frantically in the unfamiliar woods. Or at least for me. If they weren't here I would have been lost.

As we slowly make our way to where Rose is, the blue light of my screwdriver flickers uncontrollably. We are so close, I can already smell Rose's sweet perfume in the air.

We take a turn towards a stone temple. Adorned with a variety of roses. But as we began to approach it, a pack of armed Akarso appears blocking our path. They obviously mean business.

As we near the Akarso, the sonic screwdriver blinks furiously. The bio signature must have belong to one of these Akarso, which confirms my suspicions. I don't know why they kidnapped Rose or why. Frankly, they deserve no mercy.

Clove on instinct grabs her F-2000 Assault Rifle and readies it to the closest Akarso's head. And like a pro I must add.

"OK, Clove that's nice if you're going to threaten them, but no killing. Its not my style."

"But Doctor, if we are ever going to get Rose and her majesty, we need to be on the offensive." Reasoned Clove. Fern nodded in agreement.

"Doctor, she is above rank. If any one knows strategy, it's Clove. We should fire at will if you don't mind me saying." said Bluebell obediently.

"If any one is above rank it would be me. And also, I am ALWAYS the smartest man in the room. Or forest in this case." I said hotly.

"And why is that, _Doctor_."said Fern defiantly. That attitude again.

"Says the Shadow Proclamation. Yeah, high authority. Also, I may have failed to mention, last of the Time Lords, 900 some years-old. Kinda lost count. Now that we've go that out of the way, Allons-y!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

That shut everyone up pretty quick. Either by shock or fear. Possibly fear considering the Akarso dropped all there weapons to the floor and ran away.

We swaggered in to the large temple. The first things I see is Rose unconscious and a stone table.

"Rose.. Oh no." was all I could say.

* * *

Rose Tyler's POV

"Rose... Oh no."

I awake hearing his all too familiar voice. Doctor! Finally, I have so many things to tell you.

I attempt to open my mouth but my voice is dry and hoarse. The air is so dry and humid. I need a moment to adjust.

My eyes fix on to the Doctor's dark brown eyes. Mine quickly fill to the brim with tears as I see his lovely smile. His smile gave me hope, that this nightmare was soon to end.

That fragile hope shattered into a million pieces.

Out of the shadows crawled out her majesty, Queen Rosa, Broco and Walter. With a snap of her hands, more of their kind swarmed into the temple. Some grabbing the Doctor and the rest of the rescue team. One holding a multi-coloured flower. It must be the Eterno Fiori. Which the planet is named after by, how imaginative.

"Welcome Doctor, so nice of you to join us." said Queen Rosa sinisterly. I knew we didn't get along but what would possess her to kidnap me. Going against the Doctor is suicide.

"Bad Wolf, don't do anything you'll regret. You don't want to be on my bad side." His eyes boring into her face. Dark brown eyes losing its colour and becoming a pit of anger and revenge. It sent shivers down my spine, even though the warning was directed to me.

I knew something was wrong with that Queen. First she looks like me, talks like me and has the a similar name to me, Rosa. Now she's harbouring Bad Wolf. I knew it all along.

"Let them go, they're not involved. This is between you and me." said the Doctor, never faltering his steely gaze.

"All right, everyone except Rose. I need her for something." When she said this, she smiled devilishly. Causing my insides to turn uncomfortably.

I hear them speaking as a group but I can't make out the words. Probably formulating a plan for my escape.

What? One of the soldiers... What's he doing?

* * *

Third Person POV

Upon release, Bluebell lungs forward and tackles the Akarso to the floor. They wrestled for a few moments. As Bad Wolf gets tired of the brawl, she acts.

"You there, pick them up." said Bad Wolf quickly.

"I deem you sniveling cowards death. Goodbye." As she said this - eyes glowing madly - she sealed their fates with a swift move of her hand. Bluebell, with shut eyes, was erased from all existence. The Akarso behind him, keeping the poor man in place, was caught in the crossfire. As their atoms separated, they dissipated into the air as a golden light.

Bluebell sacrificed himself for the greater good. And the Doctor wasn't going to let that be in vain.

* * *

_So how was that! Tell me what your favourite parts are and how do you feel about Bluebell's death in the comments._

_What does Bad Wolf want with Rose? What is the secret behind the Flower of Life? And will Rose ever remember what she said to the Doctor in her dream? __Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"!_


	11. Rose in Chains

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! I added a little reference at the beginning! Just 'cause! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! _

_It would be awesome if the people at Doctor Who were reading._

_*faints*_

_So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 11: Rose in Chains

The Doctor's POV

Our voices become strained as we all yelled at the top of our lungs. Uncontrollable sobbing left and right. It was unfair. Bluebell didn't deserve this. Nor did that Arkarso. They were both loyal soldiers that followed their commands to the letter. There was no need for loss of life. How many more? How many more will die because of me? In the name of the Doctor.

Bluebell died with a purpose. To distract Bad Wolf. And it worked. I sneaked around unseen and took the Flower of Life. I hid it behind my back, away from her view. This flower can be our bargaining chip to get Rose back.

How?

Well I haven't thought it through yet but it will be brilliant!

I walk back over to Clove and Fern. I hold Clove, whose crying silently with one hand, and the Flower of Life with another.

"Doctor, are you surprised?"

"Of what!? That you're mad? No, already knew that!" I said curtly. I abruptly move away from Clove.

"No, that's not what I meant. That I am not a sheep in wolf's clothing. I am the Big Bad Wolf and I am going to use my teeth and claws." She said as if that was suppose to scare me.

"We could have solved this diplomatically you know. I'm not sure we can now. Just leave this planet alone."

"I am trapped on this rock of a planet, and frankly I don't care what happens to it or its inhabitants." Why do they always fight, rather than leave peacefully? Because after this, there is no second chances.

"This 'rock' as you'd so put, is an semi-established level 4 planet. You may not care for its ecosystem and citizens, but I do. And I won't get away with this." I said passionately.

"I would only resort to it if it is the only way to set me free. This may surprise you some more, killing is **NOT** my style." she said matter-of-factly.

Clove wipes the remaining years from her eyes. "Then leave! What's keeping you here. The flower has something to do with it, right? Maybe if you cut it..." As she said this, the Akarso begin to snarl menacingly at her. One was about to lung at her if I didn't intervene.

"No! We are not cutting the flower. It's called the 'Flower of Life' for a reason. It can have unseen implications if we move to rash." I reasoned.

"But Doctor-"

"No buts. Just leave the speaking to me, OK?" I said annoyed.

Bad Wolf's eyes bulge slightly as she searches the room fanatically. For the flower I reckon.

"Looking for this?", showing off and waving the flower, "Mustn't have seen it when I took it. Learned how to pick pocket from the best but, I doubt you'd want to hear that old story now." I said beaming.

She was speechless.

"Now, you are going to tell me how you got here" I said cooly and in control.

"Well after I was expelled out of you Doctor, I drifted in space aimlessly. For how long, I'm not sure. Until I spotted a barren rock to settle on. There was no one, no life except the flower until I gave life to it."

"What!? Why would you create life here?" I said puzzled.

"I was bored. Thought I could make a paradise, be praised as a god and be on my way. Except..." she paused.

"Except what!" I said impatiently.

"After I left the flower and transferred myself to Queen Rosa, I left a psychic link with the 'Flower of Life'." Said Bad Wolf sadly.

"The same you did with Rose. When you left her, some bits of the time vortex were imprinted into her! Oh brilliant!" I said finishing her thought.

"I'm not entirely sure why there was no psychic link with you Doctor. As I was also in you for a short period of time."

"You weren't in my system for long. Plus Time Lord, "I said pointing to myself, "It would take a little more to establish a psychic link with likes of me." I said as if it was obvious. Because it was.

"Oh yes silly me. Well now that's sorted out. Time to kill the girl." She said with venom tinged on every word.

I forgot about Rose momentarily. Sorry, I was caught up in the moment. Rose was oddly quiet. I knew that because she's usually the talkative type. Rose at this point is either really shocked or can't speak.

"No!" I screamed angrily. Rose's eyes shot up at my sudden tone.

"Doctor remember what I said, 'you will be faced with a hard choice that will break your hearts in two.' What will you choose?" The possessed Queen has backed me into a corner.

Will I save Eterno Fiori or Rose?

* * *

_Yeah I know, heavy. But its the Doctor, he always finds a way! Thanks for everyone still reading!_

_What will the Doctor choose, Rose his companion? Or the millions that live on this planet? And will the Doctor die like in her dream or not? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	12. The Weight On Our Shoulders

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! How did you like the cliffhanger? Well no more waiting, here it is! Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 12: The Weight On Our Shoulders

Rose Tyler's POV

"What? That witch!" I really shouldn't have said anything, she is trying to kill me! But I can't stay quiet any longer. The Doctor needs to know about the dream. I will do ANYTHING if it means if he's safe. He is the most powerful and wonderful person I have ever met. The universe needs him more than some pink and yellow girl from London destined to work, eat and sleep forever.

Of course he being the hero, would say otherwise. That he's the Doctor and that a 900+ Time Lord can take care of his self. That he's fine.

But if what I saw in my dream was true, I have to warn him. And if I don't... Bad Wolf would **kill **the Doctor. Without hesitation. And ultimately it would be my fault since just had to absorb that bloody tiime vortex! Bad Wolf, the being who created herself, (my fault), attempting to kill the last Time Lord.

I wouldn't know how I would live with myself.

Time for some preventative action.

Bad Wolf sharply turns her head to my direction, baring her teeth a she does. As she throws daggers as golden energy flows out of her. Out of anger I bet.

"Oh! I see. You want to die **now**. OK! But I promise you this; it will be a slow and agonizing death. I'm going to enjoy this!", she said bitterly. She must have said that to see my reaction. I wasn't that scared.

OK I lied, I was beginning to panic.

"No, you leave her alone, or so help me!" said the Doctor, shedding his usual calm demeanour which was hard to keep up.

Releasing the Oncoming Storm, the fiercest Time Lord in all of creation out of his cage. And he's not going down without a fight.

"What can you do when my men have you restrained?" then she continues to answer her rhetorical question.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now be a good boy and give me your answer: Will you or will you not save thousands of innocent lives?" She said this low and full of menace. It was sure pretty clear she wants me dead. Bad Wolf scares me almost as bad as that one time I didn't come home for a year. Blimey, me own Mum went bonkers after I went "travelling" with the Doctor.

You know you're going to die when your more scared of anything than your mum. And what's worse is, _if_ I actually die today, the Doctor will blame himself for the rest of his life. And I would never wish that on a Time Lord as lonely as he is.

"Well... Before I answer your question, care to answer mine? The Akarso, why are they so drawn to you? Never mind how protective they are of the flower, you seem to be their... What's the word?" said the Doctor pretending to struggle for words.

"God. So they worship me. Nothing wrong with some extra muscle." said Bad Wolf, bluntly.

"And yes there is something wrong with this picture. They don't worship you, they worship the very thing you stand for to them. Life. Their creator where their was no life until you granted them life. They are more protectors of their way of life in this world than your personal slaves. Or army or entertainment or what ever you use them for. They may be primitive and a bit daft at times but they are the ancient warriors of Eterno Fiori!" said the Doctor passionately. The only time I was glad he was ranting. I agreed with him, they were a tribe of weeds that maintained the balance. They don't deserve to be her slaves.

"Yes, that is correct, Doctor", she said rolling her eyes because he practically answered his own question.

"That was very righteous of you. 'Fight the Man' as the say. Now answer my question. I've got places to see and things to do!" As she said this, the Doctor's eyes became distant and filled with guilt.

Even when I comfort him and go with him on his journeys, I can see it. I can still see that hint of sadness and self loathing in his eyes.

He was silent for what felt like an eternity. He was contemplating and giving this question his full attention.

One wrong move can change his and everyone's lives forever. End mine if he wasn't to careful.

In ten seconds he responded with: "Rose". Strongly and firmly. Filled with so much love and conviction. Yet his eyes betrayed him.

The colour drained from my face. I was shocked, dumbstruck. What in the bloody hell did he meant by, "Rose". That could mean my death or salvation.

But no. He had to be ominous and confusing. Like usual, no one understood the Doctor.

"Good! Now care to elaborate, Doctor?" Bad Wolf was starting to get excited. She knew wouldn't want to be responsible for **another** genocide.

I've should have known. The Doctor would do the right thing in the end.

* * *

_Yeah! Suspense! We are getting pretty close to the dramatic conclusion!_

_When the Doctor chose Rose, was it to save or to sacrifice her? Will anyone confess their love? And will the people of Eterno Fiori be safe? Stay tuned on, Rose Perfume!_


	13. Wilting Rose

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! This chapter is kinda sad. But I really like! I hope it won't be too confusing, etc. Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 13: Wilting Rose

Third Person POV

"Clove. Now!" As the Doctor initiates the command, Clove readies her gun and points it to Bad Wolf's head. Fern is in distress because Clove has been known to be trigger happy.

"Clove, please. DON'T shoot! You'll kill Queen Rosa!", begged Fern.

"Queen Rosa is gone!" bellowed the Doctor. "Hypothetically speaking, the entity in the host would have no where to go if, I don't know. If the host DIES. I'm usually not the one up for violence but, you gave me no choice. Release Rose or you die!" exclaim the Doctor with a fiery rage.

The Doctor's theory was right. Bad Wolf would have no where to go. She would be forced to float around in an astral body. A spectre doomed to stay on Eterno Fiori and never to leave.

"If the Queen is dead, then wouldn't Bad Wolf escape? I mean, that was what she wanted the whole time! What's the deal?" said Fern daftly.

"Bad Wolf would be free but to an extent. She would walk the planes as a spirit bounded by the two psychic links. Common sense", said the Doctor hotly. The annoyance in his voice was rising when he knew Fern was still not getting it.

"She wants to leave. She can't. Get it." said the Doctor exasperated.

"I got it, gosh. Don't get your knickers in a twist, mate", said Fern hotly. The Doctor deserved that for being so rude. Fern only wanted to understand the situation. Not everyone is quick on the uptake as the Doctor.

"Enough of your squabbling! Akarso, protect me as it is your duty!" As her command was uttered, a wall of Akarso stood between her and the threat. Clove aimed and fired at two Akarso in the chest. And with perfect precision at that.

Rose and Fern were screaming at the sudden gunfire. The Doctor was also caught off guard but uses the confusion to his advantage.

Even though he wants to chastise Clove for shooting, he also wants to save Rose. He walks carefully around the dead bodies and finally to where Rose is.

While everyone is distracted, he walks up to Rose with a smile on his face.

"How're holding up? You're not hurt anywhere are you?", asked the Doctor sweetly.

While the Doctor unties Rose, he can see something is wrong. He wipes a tear away and looks at her thoughtfully.

"Doctor... I had a dream. That you were... killed. I'm not sure if it's a premonition of the future but you can't die yet, right?" Rose was generally terrified at this point. She has been through so much trauma yet, she can still care for the Doctor's well being.

"It's ok, Rose. I'm always fine." said the Doctor with a lighthearted chuckle.

"I promise you, I'll find away out of this. Once we go back to the TARDIS, I'll take us to somewhere amazing. A picnic under the Glass Moon of Wellabluopabingbum. I know dreadful name but, the view will kick your socks off!" When the Doctor said this, he remained quiet but enthusiastic nonetheless.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She hasen't done that since they have arrived at this godforsaken planet.

"And I've been wondering, why is there so much technology and plants from Earth here?", said Rose curiously.

"Well, when you were Bad Wolf, you not only absorbed the time vortex **AND** all information of technology and of all things that ever were. You were in control of all that knowledge but, only Bad Wolf was able to fully utilize it by advancing the planet. Everything from life to Clove's F-2000 Assault Rifle", said the Doctor as if he were speaking to a student.

"Well Doctor that sounds nice and all but do you have a plan?", he nods no as he starts to untie the last knot. Rose was happy to hear the explanation but they were losing time.

"Step one at least?" The Doctor just shrugs.

"Step one at the very least?", pleaded Rose even though she knew it was futile.

"Half a step. Untie you." said the Doctor cheekily. He pulls the last knot and Rose is free. The Doctor then places the orange vine on to the floor quietly as to not attract any unwanted attention.

The tip toe around the stone pillars.

"Doctor, I won't let you die. not today or any other day. I know I sound silly but I..."

But as then Rose's nose itches, she starts to sneeze.

"Ah... uhh..." The Doctor quickly places his finger to her nose to stop the sneeze. He lips "careful" and she nods. They continue to tip toe but not for long.

He wonders what she means by "I won't let you die?'. '_It's sweet that she cares for me so much_', he thought, but what was she willing to do? As he contemplates this, he sees Rose's face ready to sneeze. It must be the dust in this old temple.

Rose sneezed.

"Ah, uh achoo!" The Doctor was caught off guard as she sneezed in his general direction.

Bad Wolf bares her teeth and sicks her men at Rose. They grab Rose and the Doctor by the shoulders and separate the two.

"Leave her alone!", yelled the Doctor. Bad Wolf grins evilly and grabs Rose forceful.

"Sorry but if I wish to be free, you must die." Bad Wolf was about to place Rose on to the stone bed to be sacrificed when she turns her head towards the Doctor.

He went to his top jacket pocket, slowly pulled out his sonic screw driver and turns the blue pulsating light on. The Akarso are entranced by the glowing light. As they continue to watch the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor slides himself out of their tight grasp.

And like moth to a flame they were burned. The Doctor quickly and efficiently punches both of them in the face.

"Ow!", said the Doctor while shaking his fist, "I'm so sorry. But hurt me more than it hurt you", he said jokingly. As he said this with a smug and victorious face, he notices a long sword.

"You will not interfere!", yelled the hysterical Queen. She lungs forward about to stab the Doctor.

"**NO!**" yelled Rose as she runs towards the Doctor.

"Rose, get out of the way!" But it was to late.

Red blood stained the stone temple. And it wasn't the Doctor's.

* * *

_I know! Sorry but it had to be done! Rose is my favorite but trust me, everything will be great at the end!_

_What will happen to the Doctor? Will he feel guilty? Or will he seek revenge? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	14. A Miracle For The Doctor

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! I promise that I will make up for killing off Rose! But you have to admit, the story got more interesting! Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 14: A Miracle For The Doctor

The Doctor's POV

A long curved sword tore through Rose's torso. It should have been me, not her. I can regenerate. She can't. Why?

"Oh, no, no, no," I said with my hands to my head.

I realize now what she meant. **Only** when it was too late.

Bad Wolf violently yanks her sword out of Rose as I catch her lifeless body. She goes limb in my arms. I cry and release the tears I didn't knew I was holding back.

I mutter apologies left and right, just to bring her back. As I'm rocking her body and cradling her close, I hear a muffled sound. She's not dead! Thank Rassilon!

"Rose, how's your breathing? Let's go back to the TARDIS, OK?" I said half-relieved and half worried if she'll pull through. And I will make sure of it.

"I'm not doing so well Doctor. But Before I go..." she heaved, "I just want you to know, I remember my dream now. Come close," she whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"Doctor, I love you. I needed you to know before I..." She couldn't continue.

"Rose, don't. You won't die because as your Doctor, I will fix you," silencing her with my finger. I had to give her some hope. Even if it was only a delusion.

"Then kiss me," she said bluntly, "It's not like I have anything to lose, right?"

I obliged as it was her dying wish. She's just as outgoing as usual.

I slowly pecked her, "You know I love you, Rose," was the last words I said upon her lips.

I could feel the warmness of her lips leave her. She closed her eyes as I set her down gently on to the blood soaked ground. I check her pulse for confirmation. No pulse.

I am emotionally compromised. I said to myself, "_Don't fall in love with your companions._"Because typically, I outlive them all. And for once I wish that was true.

It's my fault she died. She saved me and now she's dead. Losing companions always comes with regret. Another companion that I have either, killed or tainted. I don't save lives, I ruin them.

I place her hands on to her chest gently as I push these negative thoughts away. She looks so peaceful, so calm and serene. I will avenge you, Rose.

I stand up sharply and walk away from Rose's body. The site of her mangled body is far too morbid.

The Akarso are crying to themselves. They loved Rose deeply. Everyone will miss her. But not as much as me. She helped me be the man I am today. And I will never forget her for as long as I live. Which as we all know is a long time.

I storm towards an unreasonably happy Bad Wolf. She has only frustrated me to no end. There will be no mercy now. This means war.

"You have gone too far this time. First you try to kill me. But then you kill Rose?! She was innocent!" I said fuming.

"Well if it will make you feel better, I'm leaving," she said smirking, "I am free to go now without Rose's psychic link," she pauses to look at my face, "Oh, don't be so glum now Doctor, it was either killing a whole planet or this. You were taking forever to choose so, being the merciful God I am, I chose for you." Her smug attitude was infuriating but I will not give her that satisfaction.

The temple was full of sobbing and shrieks from the Akarso. Even Fern and Clove were crying and they hardly even knew her. Rose has that kind of effect on people. I was staying strong because if I start to breakdown...

We can't have that now can we?

Just as I was about to counter with a really witty retort, I notice something in the corner of my eye. All the Akarso leave Bad Wolf's side. They instead move towards Rose's body, sprawled across the floor.

"You see your loyal subjects, huh, Bad Wolf? They think of Rose more of their Saviour than you. How does that feel? To be bested by a mere human! Dead no less," I said victoriously. Can't beat me when I'm on a role!

In a collective effort the Akarso all picked up Rose and place her on to the stone table. They all circle around Rose's body and hold hands. Just what were they planning?

I see some movement at the corner of my eye but I ignore it.

"Oh. No way," said Fern mesmerized. So was Clove, by the looks of it this ritual is not common.

"What!? Fern do you know what their doing?" I am concerned because I don't want anymore harm done to Rose.

"Doctor. I don't know how to say this but... This ritual can only be performed by the Akarso. Sir, they are giving up their life essences for her," said Fern solemnly pointing to Rose.

But... That is not scientifically possible. If what I think is correct, they are willing to give up their **lives** for Rose. Who by chance, looks like their goddess. They must think they are sacrificing for their Saviour. Every single Akarso will give up their life for Rose Tyler. Even now they blindly follow Bad Wolf, just not in the typical fashion. I can't decide if I should be happy or disturbed. Causing a genocide to bring back Rose?

Possibly.

A low collective hum interrupts my chain of thought. I should really stop this, its immoral, right? All these pointless deaths for one person. Everyone wants somebody back from the grave but we all have to move on.

"That's it, this ritual must be stopped before it goes any further," I say halfheartedly. It is the right thing to do.

"Sorry Doctor but once the ritual has commenced, it **must **finish its course," said Clove gravely, "The complications are immense, we're not even sure what could happen," said Fern finishing off Clove's thought.

I still can't believe I am actually letting _this_ happen. I nodded in agreement and waited.

The humming went on for a while until it picked up speed. The low hum slowly build into a loud and mighty roar. At that exact moment of climax, the Akarsos all stood up as one and Rose's lifeless body floated in mid-air. Rose's delicate arms, dangling from her sides as the light surrounded her. Angelic, white life energy erupted from their pores and into the centre of the circle. A sphere of pure, dazzling energy encapsulated Rose instantly. A quiet buzzing sound could be distinctly heard inside the sphere. The louder the sound got, the weaker and paler the Akarsos became. The start to drop like flies, one by one with a loud thud. I ran over to check their pulses. Dead.

I wonder what Rose's reaction will be when I tell her EVERYTHING.

Clove quickly runs out of the of the temple. She comes back with Queen Rosa, who is now possessed by Bad Wolf.

"Let me go you.. You sorry excuse of a life form!" Bad Wolf was flinging her arms around but, was properly restrained by Clove.

"Oh, really? Is that suppose to hurt my feelings," said Clove mockingly.

"Good job, Clove! I don't know what I would do without you," I said sincerely. Earning a blush from Clove and a **very **jealous look from Clove.

The light, that was hard to look momentarily, was beginning to diminish. The loud buzzing sound dissipated with the bright light. Rose gently floats back down to the table. The red in her lips came back and the plump colour returned to her cheeks.

Now, to awaken the princess with a kiss.

* * *

_I am very sorry for the delay because of some set backs. But I made sure to make this chapter extra good! Please comment, I read them all! Also favourite/follow!_

_Will Rose be happy to be a live? Will the Doctor move on with the relationship or not? And will love finally bloom between the Doctor and Rose? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	15. Rebirth and Regret

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! I am so busy lately but here it is! I read somewhere that 12th Doctor and John Frobisher from Torchwood, will be somehow connected. And that Season 8 will air sometime in July but it has not been confirmed. OMG I can't wait! Sorry for the fangirling. Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 15: Rebirth and Regret

The Doctor's POV

I maneuver around the toppled stone and bodies towards my companion. I walk up the cracked temple stairs and towards Rose. She looks good as new, no injuries or blood.

Sleeping through all the chaos, she does look like a goddess. Who couldn't be bothered by what's around her. Timeless beauty.

Her hair was in the way so I brushed it gently to the side. It's now or never. I inch closer about to place an innocent kiss but, I hesitate. Should I... I mean she might not really love me like she said she did. It could have been a spur of the moment. Especially since it _was _her the last. Even though, I am willing to return that love.

My lips hover over hers and slightly make contact. That's it, be a man! If she doesn't like it, just say it was CPR. No hard feelings, right?

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Interjected Fern and Clove without warning. I back off a little by the sudden yell.

Why not? Here I go...

I close the gap between us and plant a kiss with great care. Slowly moving away, feeling oddly satisfied and accomplished.

There. I've done it. Nothing to be nervous about after all. But she hasn't woken up yet. Maybe I should have checked her pulse first for some vital signs.

For all I know, she could still be...

No. Enough of that. I **won't** wallow in self-pity.

I caress her cheek with my thumb and stare at her lovingly. Reminiscing of New New York, and all that transpired that day.

Rose abruptly opens her eyes and instinctively touches my hand.

"Doctor? Is that you?" said Rose happily surprisingly. This is what I would suspect to be the response from a previously dead person.

"Yes Rose its me. And welcome back, we've missed you. I've missed you, Rose Tyler," I said trying to sound bold, sincere and emphasizing her name. She blushed immediately.

I guess honesty works really well! I should do that more often.

With more confidence and gusto, I cup Rose's cheek and begin kissing her bashfully. She starts to kiss back and I break off the kiss.

"Rose, there's something you need to know. But first... Promise not to freak out," I said concerned.

She nods and I continue. "You must be wondering by know what happened to you after being stabbed and all. I promised myself that I would bring you back **no matter the cost**. _This_ was that cost..." I said gesturing to the pile of corpses surrounding her.

Her eyes quickly went from gratitude to pure horror. She sat up with her hand to her mouth, choking back a sob. Quickly searching the room looking at Fern and Clove. There heads down, probably from shame.

"Doctor don't tell me..." Rose was speechless. Her legs dangling and staring to the ground.

"They died for you Rose. They gave up their lives so you can live," I said bluntly.

"Why? I'm not special. I... Don't deserve this."

"No. You are special. They knew it and not just because you look like their Saviour. You have that infectious smile, and optimistic attitude," I said sincerely and wholeheartedly.

"But I don't want _this_," she said pointing to the corpses, "Broco and Walter... This is my fault. If I didn't die they would be alive."

Rose began crying and wiping her tears. I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away. I have never seen her look at me like that before. So distant, as if I were a stranger. A monster.

"No. Go away. You could have stopped this. But you didn't," she dropped from the stone table and preceded to hug an Akarso. Either Broco or Walter, who ever they were.

But as she touched his head, it became dead plant debris in her hands. She started to clutch on the sand and cried uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry, Rose. But there was no way I could have stopped it. The ritual was already in progress. But now you're here," I said trying to look on the bright side.

"But you seem to calm about all this. They **died **Doctor! Don't you care?!" Rose said hysterically.

"Yes I do care. Deeply, mind you. I feel plenty of guilt. But don't let their sacrifice be in vain," I said sounding more hurt than I realized.

"Sorry. You are having are just as much of a hard time as me. I just can't wrap my head around all this"

"It's ok. We are all a bit stressed out. But first how are you feeling?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. Just a little peckish. Been craving for a hamburger for a while now," said Rose patting her empty stomach.

"Really? Me too! I now this really quaint burger joint by Clom. Best inter-galactic food I have ever - " But then I was rudely interrupted by Bad Wolf.

"Ahem. You haven't forgotten me now have you? Can I go now?" After everything that has happen I really doubt it.

"No. Now shut up, I'm trying to speak to Rose," I said exasperated.

"Wait I want to give her a piece of my mind," said Rose rather bravely.

Rose walks over to Bad Wolf in anger and slaps her in the face. As being completely against violence, was of course appalled. But at the same time, go girl!

Wait, forget it. I'm not saying that out loud.

"What was that for?"

"Get out of Queen Rosa this instance and never come back," said Rose sternly. Bad Wolf tries to spit in Rose's face, but quickly dodges.

Bad Wolf just placed the straw on the camel's back.

* * *

_The story is nearing its end. I just wanted to say, you guys are the best for reading this far! Keep Calm and Ship Ten X Rose!_

_Will Queen Rosa come back in one piece? Or will the Doctor lash out? Will Rose ever forgive the Doctor for letting the Akarso die? Or will she move on like nothing ever happened? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	16. Finishing Business

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Just a few more chapters left. Not sure because I an just winging it. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 16: Finishing Business

Third Person POV

The Doctor, in long strides, saunters up to Bad Wolf absolutely fuming. But before he could act, Rose silences the Doctor with her hand.

"Please let me handle this. Alone."

The Doctor acknowledges and backs off.

"Now the psychic whatever - "

"Psychic link - Sorry..." The Doctor said, realizing his mistake.

"Thank you," said Rose slightly peeved, "The psychic link has been broken for a while now. Why haven't you shoved off yet?"

"Why would I when this is _so _entertaining. What would happen next? Oh, it's so riveting," reasoned Bad Wolf antagonistically.

SLAP.

The loud sound of slapping could be heard around the temple. As it echoed Rose's face glistened in triumph.

The Doctor's mouth was hanging from his face like a fly catcher.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Exclaimed Bad Wolf holding her hand to her cheek. Clove chuckled but Fern was utterly shocked.

"They'll be more from where that came from. The longer you stay in that form, the more I'll hit you," said Rose with a smile.

"Wha.. Doctor you don't condone this right. I mean, violence isn't your thing right?" begged Bad Wolf to her captor as if it made any difference.

"Well..." pretending to reconsider, "I certainly don't but my rule **does** **not** apply to Rose. So I'm not sure how long I could restrain her before she does a number on you," said the Doctor patronizingly.

"Word of advice: Take her offer. Leave or suffer the consequences," he said leaning in. His faced dead pan serious.

"Eurgh! You win. I doubt this little pussy here," pointing a finger a Rose, "could do anything to me. But that soldier girl has a gun. Blimey. I am out of here!" She started to glow a bright gold light.

"Wait."

Everyone was puzzled.

"What?" Of course the Doctor wanted her gone but not before a warning.

"If I ever see you ever again, you better run. Because if or when I do, you will wish you were never born! Got it," the Doctor said with clenched teeth.

"Yes, _Time Lord_," she said with with utmost detest, "Now can I go," Bad Wolf said, losing her patience.

"No, hold up. And if I ever have the misfortune of hearing even about you, it would be only of the good you will be doing from now on. Because, if I hear the opposite you will be finished. Destroyed beyond belief. **Mark. My. Words.**"

That's when she learned. True fury comes with words. It grabs at your soul and haunts you for the rest of your days. Or at the Doctor's words do.

She simply nodded and glowed a brighter golden hue. Her last words were: "You're cute when you're mad. Ta ta!" With a light wave goodbye.

She winked flirtatiously as she opened her mouth. Letting out a long wisp of golden time energy. Which quickly exited Queen Rosa's body and into the open air. Her eyes were pushed back as this was happening. Her golden, energy filled eyes reverted back to their original brown. As her eyes snapped back into place, she collapsed to the floor.

Clove struggled to prop her back up so the Doctor quickly intervene.

"Let me help. Good. There you are! Good as rain?" Asked the Doctor, at a million miles per hour.

"Good. I guess... I have this bloody migraine. May I ask, where we are?" Questioned a tired Queen.

"In a stone temple. You tried to kill Rose. Well, not you but Bad Wolf. And you succeeded... But then you didn't. But I obviously meant Bad Wolf not you. Well - "

"Stop it Doctor. You're confusing her!" Exclaimed an exasperated Rose.

"What. You can think of a better way of putting it. It's not _my_ fault our lives are so darn complicated. Its like one of your mum's soap operas on the telly!" Reasoned the Doctor, cheekily.

"First of all, making things complicated is practically in your job description. And secondly, how do you know what my mum watches on the telly?" Rose was puzzled. She never mentioned soap operas to the Doctor.

"Ha! I was right. All middle age mothers watch the telly. It wasn't that hard to figure out it was a soap opera," said the matter-of-factly.

"OK, _smarty pants_! Which show is it, hmm?"

"Coronation Street." Rose was silent.

"_Bingo!" Thought the Doctor._

"Oh... Good guess. But that doesn't mean - "

"That your life is pretty dull **and** predictable," he said reading her mind.

"No. Of course not," the Doctor said sarcastically. He said shaking his head and stuffing his hands in his brown pinstriped pant pockets.

_"At least Rose isn't cross with me anymore," thought the Doctor._ He could tell by her joking.

He was though, concerned why it was so quick.

After savouring his victory he ran up to Queen Rosa and pulled out his trusty screwdriver. Her eyes were big in surprise but, before she could pose a question he said: "I'm just checking your vitals and searching for any traces of time energy in your system. And no it won't hurt a bit."

She nodded and shivered slightly.

"Wait." The Doctor ran to the other side of the room, picked up his tan jacket and ran back. He couldn't remember when he took it off. The temple is cold so he thought it was odd. He must have been so concerned about Rose's well-being that he forgot about his own.

"Here. It's little big but I assure you it's warm," as he said this, Rose felt jealous for some reason.

"Hello. Rose, yoohoo! Can you explain the situation to her majesty?" Rose was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear the Doctor speak.

"Oh! Sorry. Um... Bad Wolf was using your body to exact revenge on us. And she tried to kill me. Something to do with a psychic link and me enabling her from leaving. But the Akarso sacrificed themselves so I could live. I know, took sometime for me to wrap my head around this myself." Rose said quickly and efficiently.

"Wow impressive," applauded the Doctor. He only takes the best of the best to be his companion.

And he felt in his hearts that she'll be his companion for a long time.

The only companion he'll ever need.

* * *

_I was thinking of doing a Jenny one-shot or a story about a girl in the hospital who meets the Doctor. I haven't made out the details yet but that's after "Rose Perfume". Tell me your thoughts about my ideas or give me some of your own. I will give full credit. Thanks!_

_What will they do now that the Akarso have been killed? Will the people mourn their deaths or rejoice? And what is the next step for the Doctor and Rose. All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	17. New Beginnings

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the one day delay. I had to add Mickey (love him) because before they begin their new life together, Rose has to face that. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate, it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 17: New Beginnings

Third Person POV

Eventually, they all walked out of the temple and were greeted by the cold night air and bright stars. Clove assists the Queen in taking the oversized jacket off her and returns it back.

The Doctor and Rose exited happily while holding hands. Rose squeezes the Doctor's hand and he reassured her by squeezing back.

They both can feel each others love and know long speeches of their infatuation are unnecessary. Isn't just being in each others company enough? Everyone could feel their love just by the way they look into each others eyes. And by the way the Doctor caresses Rose's hand in small circles. And don't forget the way they joke even after all the drama that ensued.

The Doctor and Rose have been inseparable since they became best friends. But there has been a new fire that has set their hearts ablaze. Now they will do everything they can to stay in each others sweet company.

A new future.

"Well, we better be off then. You guys can manage things on your own now. You don't need us to meddle any further," said the Doctor. But in reality, he just wanted to leave this planet with Rose. He did promise he'd take her to an inter-galactic diner.

"Wait, dear Doctor. Let us thank you and your companion properly," said Queen Rosa joyously.

Her short, straight, blonde locks transformed into long, luxurious hair. The blonde colour was growing less abundant and was steadily replaced with a shiny pink. Her eyes were of regal stature and of kindness. Her skin was once again covered in flower petals. The stench of rotting flowers was gone, only leaving the scent of spring in its place. Her body changed shape. Queen Rosa looks more mature and confident.

And the Doctor noticed.

Rose nudges the Doctor in the side and Queen Rosa continues.

"We will hold a banquet in your honour. It's the least we could do."

The Doctor shoves a hand absentmindedly into his left trouser pocket and contemplates.

Should they leave for the stars or stay?

Rose looks at her Doctor pleadingly and pouts her lips. She knew that would drive him crazy.

He sighs then says: "All right but just one day. After that we're off."

They all smile, happy with his decision. Fern grabs Clove's hand and she blushes bashfully.

The Doctor and Rose say good night and headed back to the TARDIS. They declined their offer to stay the night in the Mother Tree. Rose missed the TARDIS more than she felt she should have. It became a second home for her. Scratch that - the TARDIS and the Doctor became her family. And she missed her family.

Of course that included her mum and Mickey.

"_Oh, Mickey..._" Rose thought. Her one-and-off, holding-her-back, boyfriend.

Or as the Doctor would lovingly like to put it: "Mickey the Idiot".

At first Rose thought it was hilarious when the Doctor came up with the nickname. But now that she thinks about, it was kind of mean to call her boyfriend an idiot.

But she didn't feel like she had to stick up for him. "_The Doctor was only joking_," she thought quickly. "_Or was he jealous? How long did he fancy me?_" Rose couldn't come up with a definite answer. She would make sure to talk to the Doctor later.

* * *

"We're here! How are you doing, old girl?" The Doctor, almost on instinct, strokes the side of the TARDIS affectionately.

"Doctor. If you're not to busy," jokes Rose, "Could I ask you something. It's been bugging me for a while now."

"I'm all ears," he could pick up from her tone of voice that she was serious and so he would give her all of his attention. Not easy when you're the Doctor, thinking ninety miles per hour 24/7.

"What about Mickey?" She knew this was vague but she couldn't think if another way to put it.

"What do you mean "Mickey the Idiot"! Oh, I forgot about him, maybe we should visit soon," said the Doctor with child-like excitement. And still not understanding.

"Don't call him an idiot!" Rose said unexpectedly loud, "He is my boyfriend after all," but this was said with a whisper.

The Doctor heard her though.

"Sorry, it was rude of me to belittle him," The Doctor said dryly. "Now can we go in," the Doctor said hurt and a tad impatient.

He went into his coat pocket, pulled out his Yale key and expertly opened the door. All in one motion he threw his coat towards the pillar.

Without looking.

And in long strides, walked over to the console, set his hands for support, and stared at the screen. The screen wasn't even on.

For Rose, she was surprised by his reaction. She wouldn't have asked if he was going to act this way. After longing for the Doctor, she blew it by aggravating him. Even so she was determined to find out why.

After standing outside speechless he said: "Aren't you coming in? You're letting in a draft," said the Doctor coldly.

Rose walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked over the Doctor, brooding in the corner. She did so timidly as she was not sure what else the Doctor would do.

She hated to see him angry but she felt worse for being the cause.

"Doctor..." Rose touched his shoulder but he shook it off. She tried again and he let her.

"Rose I'm sorry just... Why did you have to bring up _Mickey,_" said the Doctor in disgust. This only proved Rose's theory that the Doctor is jealous.

"No way! The all mighty Time Lord is jealous of a human?" Rose was enjoying this.

"No. Of course not. Only when he's your boyfriend," As he said this, he moved close to Rose and grabbed her hand. That's when she knew that she loved him greatly.

But she would soon have to break it off with Mickey. Because the whole time, Rose felt like she was cheating on the poor bloke.

"Doctor, Mickey's great but he can't give me what I need. I feel that I can have that with you," said Rose shyly.

"I'm not sure we can be together for as long as I'm alive. But that doesn't mean you can't spend the rest of your life with me," And he was right. She was a human and he was a Time Lord.

But they could still make the best of it.

This alone would have went against some kind of law. And they didn't care.

"Yeah. As long as we're saving planets together. I really love you!"

"Quite right too," then the Doctor hugged Rose tightly. They then went into their separate rooms.

Rose was sadly disappointed.

* * *

_I know this is a filler but next chapter will be great! The next chapter will be the banquet hopefully and their reaction to the death of the Akarso._

_What will the Doctor and Rose continue to help the people of Eterno Fiori or leave when they have the chance? Will the Doctor have the guts to say "I love you" when Rose desperately wants to hear it? Or will the Doctor and Rose go back into the friend zone? __All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	18. Love Springs

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! I was having writers block sorry! But if you have the cure, tell me! Ha! I am making story longer than I thought. But it will continue until otherwise! I made sure to make this chapter a bit longer. Yeah, more DoctorXRose. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 18: Love Springs

Third Person POV

Rose woke up to the Doctor's tinkering. As usual, her alarm clock wasn't as effective as the Doctor. Her natural alarm clock. "He must really miss the old girl. Me too," thought Rose.

She stretches her arms and yawns lazily. She makes her way to the bathroom and stumbles. After freshening up, she walks into the console room and greets the Doctor.

"Morning Doctor! Did you stay up all night?" Asked Rose concerned. But she knew she shouldn't be.

"Not really. I went to bed. But I couldn't sleep so I just had a nap. I remembered I had to fix the thermo-conductors and relay it to the main electrochamber. Or it could cause another crash," said the Doctor so quickly Rose almost didn't catch it.

"OK. Now that's out-of-the-way... Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No. Should I?" Asked the Doctor puzzled.

"Of course Doctor! You don't have to ask. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know!"

He just shrugged.

"Take a shower and I'll make some breakfast for you," offered Rose.

"What will you make?"

"Surprise! You'll have to wait and see," said Rose mischievously.

"OK. I won't be long. After we eat, we're heading out," said the Doctor.

After the Doctor finished his long hot shower, he went straight to the kitchen.

His reasoning was: the longer the shower, the more time she had to cook.

He didn't look it but he has been hungry for days. So he was looking forward to Rose's cooking.

"Doctor. Sit down. I made pancakes with maple syrup, eggs Benedict, blood sausage, some orange juice and of course bacon," said Rose proudly.

The Doctor just sat down and ate it all. Rose was expecting him to eat most of the food she made for him. But all of it under a minute?

Rose was astonished.

"Doctor slow down will you!You'll choke," But it was too late. He ate it all.

"Kind of impressive," Rose thought.

"Oh sorry. Were you going to eat some?" Apologized the Doctor.

"It's OK. I'll just eat some cereal," said Rose sadly. Not because she didn't have any but more because she didn't get to eat with him.

This was going to be their first meal together as a couple. That's why Rose insisted so much.

"Sorry, again. It's just that this food was delicious. Thank you," said the Doctor sincerely.

"You're welcome. Um... Can you stay. Just until I'm done," Rose asked awkwardly.

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way," said the Doctor absolutely beaming.

The Doctor was wondering where she got her cooking skills from. Apparently Rose kept bugging her mother until she just snapped. Then Jackie passed down all of her cooking knowledge down to her daughter.

Since it was only Rose and her mother, she felt that she had to reduce some stress off of her old mum.

After Rose slurped the reminder of her milk, she wiped her mouth. "OK Doctor, I'm done. Lets head out soon, yeah?"

* * *

They came back shortly after and met in the console room. The Doctor was wearing his blue pinstriped suit, red tie and matching converse.

Rose was a knockout as usual. She wore a casual, white laced, short-sleeved dress that went down to her knees.

The Doctor tried not to act like a teenager and get all flustered.

And he failed. Miserably.

Poor man. He just had to stare at her golden locks. Flowing and tumbling like waves crashing against the shore and jagged rocks. "Why did she had so look stunning!?" thought the Doctor on impulse. Strangely frustrated at her beauty.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Waved Rose. The Doctor was so entranced by Rose's raw beauty, he didn't notice she was trying to gain his attention.

"Oh, Right...", he pauses to look at the time and frowns, "Ah. Look at the time. We better get a move on," said the doctor in a hurry. He grabs Rose's hand instinctively, causing Rose's cheeks to blush.

They hurried out of the TARDIS doors and made their way to the Mother tree.

* * *

Rose Tyler's POV

Somebody pinch me. But I think I'm holding the Doctor's hand. I am holding a 900 year-old Time Lord's hand. I mean, I've seen his sultry gaze a few times but, I knew he would never act. Me being his companion and all.

But then I died. And things changed. He started to hold my hand and much more often.

And don't ask me if I saw the "light at the end of the tunnel". Rubbish. I was too busy dying to check.

Sometimes I wonder, does he really love me? Not some spur of the moment "I love you"? I was dying you know. Pun not intended.

"Doctor? What's that?" There was a crowd gathering at the Mother Tree. And they don't seem happy.

"An angry mob!?" said the Doctor amused, "Ah wow! I haven't been to one for ages! Frankenstein... Ahh, the memories." I nudged him forward.

They were chanting, "Akarso, Where Did They Go?". That's when I realized. That bloody Queen didn't tell them. What will they do when they find out it was my fault.

I hid behind the Doctor we worked our way through the crowd.

A little girl came up and shyly asked: "Mr. Doctor. Can you tell us what happened to the Akarso. Pretty please?"

The Doctor couldn't resist her big blue eyes. He always had a soft spot for children.

The Doctor crouched down to her level and spoke. "May I ask what your name might be?" He said this genuinely and sweet with his big grin.

"Petunia. I'm this old," The girl showed 5 of her little fingers. The Doctor was chuckling, amazed with "Petunia". She was a purple petunia.

"Well Petunia. It has been nice talking to you but we must be going! See you around!" The Doctor was always good with children. But she looked slightly sad that he didn't answer her question.

We strolled into the throne room to find a nervous Queen biting her nails. Sprout was standing next to her, trying to calm her down but it was all in vain. I couldn't care less. She imprisoned me and threw away the key! But the Doctor quickly went to her side to see what's the matter.

Why does he have to help everyone?

"Your majesty? Can you tell us what happened?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Oh? You finally decided to show up? Well, someone told my subjects that the Akarso were missing and that it was my fault! Ha! If you could believe that load of rubbish!" Said Queen Rosa with utter disbelief.

"Then what will you tell 'em?" I interjected.

"The truth of course. That you died and they sacrificed themselves for you!" I felt a sharp stab in my abdomen when she said this.

"Now hold on a minute," said the Doctor angrily, "You just leave it to me. We don't want them to misunderstand and go after Rose. What happened was not right, but it was nobodies fault," he said passionately.

"Nobodies," The Doctor said sternly and quietly. Making sure to emphasis the word for added effect. The Queen only nodded in agreement and the Doctor stormed out of the throne room.

I ran after him but he puts his hand out, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"No. You're staying put."

"But Doctor - " Since when was he this protective of me?

"Rose I don't know how they're going to take this news. It will be big blow for them..."

"I just want you safe." The way he said this melted my heart. He really did love me. But why won't he say it again?

I felt the sincerity of his words but that would not weaken my resolve.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I think they should hear this directly from me," I said seriously, "What? Were you really considering I stay here? With her? You're asking for a cat fight!" I said clearly joking. I earned a smile from the Doctor and quiet chuckle.

"Well... Who says I don't like cat fights?" He said in cheeky tone. "And I know you would win. Hands down," he then snaked his large hands around my waist and brought me close. This regeneration of the Doctor is quite flirty. I like it.

"There is a time and place, Doctor. Not now. First let's just get this over."

I went on my tippy toes and pecked the Doctor's cheek, causing him to blush instantly.

He was too stunned to notice that I moved his arms off me and left.

He quickly realized and ran towards me yelling: "Rose, WAIT!"

Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this? I think not.

* * *

_Yeah, 1,731! Have you heard that "Sailor Moon: Crystal" is having 26 episodes! As long as they have more in the future, I'm good! And that "Girl Meets World" is coming out in June 27, 2014! And don't forget series 8 of Doctor Who either! I can't wait! I am in fangirl heaven!_

_What will be the citizens reaction to the devastating news? Will the new heroes of Eterno Fiori be seen as villains? How will __their _new predicament escalate? And will the Doctor pour out his feelings to Rose yet? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!


	19. Pitchforks and Stilettos

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. For the title I got the two most random things in this chapter and put them together! "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island" will come out in May 27, 2014! Can't wait! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 19: Pitchforks and Stilettos

The Doctor's POV

What did I say about wandering!? I **specifically** told her never to wander off when we first met! If she gets hurt... I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.

Rose went ahead of me and I ran towards her. She slowed down to a jog than halted in front of the large oak door, finally opening it fully. I don't want her to face whats to come by herself.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Rose said nervously. But no one was listening. Everyone was still chatting away rudely while Rose tried desperately to gain their attention.

I ran in front of Rose, placed my right index finger on my lips and yelled: "FINGERS ON LIPS!"

This always quieted the most talkative person. And as I predicted, there was only silence.

Everyone had their index finger on their lips.

The angry mob of plant people were waiting attentively.

"Now, Rose has something to share. I **advise** you listen to what she has to say," I said threateningly wagging my finger, "**Or else**."

I waved Rose forward and she chalked up the nerve to speak.

"I know you all are worried sick about the Akarso. And I think you deserve to know. Before I begin, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Rose said fiddling with her fingers, part of her nervous habits.

"Bad Wolf and I were connected so to speak. For a while I didn't even knew, until she broke the psyche link. I died for God knows how long. And... "I could see Rose lost her confidence.

"What do you mean died? You're alive now!" Asked a worried mother.

With a gesture, I quieted the concerned citizen and said; "If you want to find out, **SHUT UP!**"

After her embarrassment, she backed away into the sea of people.

"They died for me. The Akarso. I mean... They gave up their lives - all of them - for me. I don't think I deserve it but, I will continue to live in their name," tears threaten to spill, "I promise," Rose said with a weak smile. I wanted to hug her but I couldn't. Now's not the time.

Petunia starts to cry. Her bawling started a wave of emotions to rise. Little kids and adults a like started sob hysterically. Anger boils in man with a picket sign and lungs towards Rose. Fortunately, the Doctor smoothly pulls Rose out-of-the-way and in the same time, trips the aggressor.

"If you want some one to blame, blame me. Rose couldn't decide. It was my fault. I let it happen. and frankly, sort of happy. So if you want to take your pent-up anger on anyone, it'll be me," said the Doctor bravely, protecting Rose with his arm. As the words flew out of his mouth, he quickly regretted his actions.

An angry, frustrated roar emitted from the mob and approached the Doctor. Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the Mother Tree.

"That went _well_," said the Doctor sarcastically.

"It was your fault. You riled them up, Doctor."

"Oi! Do you prefer if they went after _you?_ Hmm?"

"Doctor, sorry. Thanks. They would've shredded me if it weren't," she takes me surprise and snogs me.

"Thank you," she said afterwords. She slide her hands off my chest and we stared into each others eyes warmly.

"You're welcome. I might do it more often now!" I said cheeky.

She playfully slaps my arm and we walk back to the throne room.

"How did it go? Not good I see?" Said Queen, eyeing Rose and I for our reactions.

"Not good at all but this to be expected. Lets just hope they'll cool down by the time of the banquet," I said stuffing my hands in pockets, and swaying slightly.

* * *

Rose Tyler"s POV

After exploring the Mother Tree and keeping ourselves busy, we went to our separate rooms. After a few moments, a servant came in.

" 'Ello ma'am. The name's Paisley."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose."

"Now let's get you ready, ma'am."

"Yeah. But you don't have to call me 'ma'am'. Just 'Rose' is fine," I said kindly.

"OK, ma - I mean Rose. Sorry, but thank you. Most people would've felt offended if I didn't address them as 'sir' or 'ma'am'," said Paisley, happily.

After a half and hour of searching, we found the one.

She picked out a light blue dress that fit my body perfectly. It hit the floor and the waist lined with diamonds.

"Ah! It's gorgeous! I don't know how to repay you, Paisley."

"It's my job, Rose. To make you look presentable!" She said cheerfully.

"Now, shush, love! And let me do your makeup," she said picking up twisting open the mascara.

But after a few moments, Paisley asked a question I've dreaded.

"There's on thing you can do for me Rose. Why did you let the Akarso die?"

Her question broke my heart. Not really in the question itself, but they way she asked it. Paisley was keeping a brave front but deep inside I know she feels like screaming and crying.

And I understand. None of this would happen if I just died. It was my time, yeah?

"I couldn't stop them. I am here today because of them. And you know what it sucks. Ok? I wish they were here and not me," I said, shocked to her myself say it.

Did I really feel like this.

"That's nice to hear but they're gone now, miss. You could keep wishin' but they're not coming back," she said with sadness.

"I couldn't do anything. I truthfully meant it. I... I'm sorry," I said as my head dropped to the floor. I dare not look into the mirror. I can hear silent sobbing behind me.

"Do you mean it?" She said wiping away her tears as I turned to face her.

She's a mess because of me. I feel so ashamed.

"Yes," I said simply.

"They were our sole protectors. And to tell the truth, we didn't treat them as kindly as you did. Many people thought they were just weeds that didn't deserve to breath our air," she said, chuckling lightly. Of course with no mirth, only sadness.

"I don't think of it that way," I said thoughtfully.

"I am deeply sorry for the way myself and the rest of villagers have reacted, ma'am," Paisley said sincerely.

"I mean Rose," she added quickly.

There was silence, then a burst of laughter erupted from me. We were taken by the fit of laughter until there was a knock on the door.

"Rose are you ready yet?" Asked the Doctor from the other side of the door.

Why does he have such bad timing for a Time Lord. You would expect him to be better at it than anyone else. But instead he kills the mood with his butting in.

"Doctor not now. I'm still getting ready. Give me ten minutes, yeah?"

"OK. See you in ten!" His heavy footsteps hit the floor indicating that he left. Finally.

My hair was in curls, with in thin headband with white rhinestones. I had 5-inch stilettos sharp enough to punch a hole through the floor. And a white and black patterned clutch purse with embroidery.

I was surprised that there was so much of my favorite designer clothes here. But that reminds me of what the Doctor said. Something about Bad Wolf using my knowledge of Earth and other things she picked up a long the way to advance Eterno Fiori.

As I was surprised about this new revaluation. I was, although, more surprised by my appearance.

I grinned with a lopsided smile with glee as I finally had a look at myself.

"I hope the Doctor doesn't hit his head when he sees how drop dead gorgeous I am," I said jokingly, with a twirl of my dress.

* * *

_I know I missed last Sunday! I am sorry. The chapter for this Wednesday will come very soon. Until then Live Long And Prosper!_

_I'm not even a Star Trek fan! Ha!_

_How will the banquet go? Are the protesters Is love in the air? If so when will we see some more fluff?__ All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	20. Misunderstood

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! This chapter has a lot of fluff! Also thank you to everyone who commented, followed and just supported this story! I am surprised that my first story is going so well! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 20: Misunderstood

The Doctor's POV

That's weird. I thought she'd be happy to hear my voice. She sounded pretty miffed, though. Did I say something insensitive? Or is she still down from last time? I should just stop over thinking this and calm down.

Or she doesn't love me anymore.

Oh, there I go again! That's not the reason... right?

I cross my legs and wait for her patiently in the waiting room. After what I consider to be longer than ten minutes, she finally arrives.

"Rose..." I was more than speechless. I felt as if all knowledge I have ever acquired had slipped out of my mind.

She wore a light blue gown with the waist adorned with white diamonds. Her makeup was done so perfectly, she looked like a goddess, gracing me with her presence. Rose then made her way to me with an expectant smile. After I heard the clicking of her heels stop, she gazed up at me and said: "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello gorgeous," I flirted.

She simply giggled. I offered her my arm as any gentleman would, and escorted her to the dinning room.

"Looks like you're in a better mood now," I said relieved.

"What you mean?"

"I mean, when I was checking if you were ready, you sounded pretty mad."

"Oh that. I was just talking with Paisley, the servant who was helping me out. We were finally having a good time before you came made things awkward again," she said bluntly.

"Sorry. I always tend to muck things up. But if you were dressed quicker I wouldn't have to come in the first place," I said matter-of-factly. Actually when I think of it, that must be exactly why she was so angry with me: the way I said it. And being the oblivious man who didn't catch it.

"My fault!? Are you saying it was my fault?" Rose suddenly lost her temper.

"What? No. T-That's not what I said..." If I continue to speak, she's just going to get more aggravated.

"So what! Are you going to blame me for the Akarsos than?" She said, stopping abruptly and ripping her arm away from me.

"No, **never** Rose. Why would you think of something like that?" I said seriously, "That would be the last thing I'll ever say to you," saying this as I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"Then what was the first thing you have ever said to me?" Said rose, with that tooth-and-tongue smile.

"Run."

I grabbed her hand and we took off to the dinning room.

Rose Tyler's POV

"Run." He grabs my hand and we start to run down the corridor. Not from a monster but for fun. Even though it's fun both ways.

He took me off guard but I soon matched my speed with his.

When we soon arrived to the dark mahogany door, the Doctor opened the door for me. Such the gentleman this one.

He motioned his hand to the chair, went behind and moved it so I could sit. He gave me a smile that made me melt and his deep chocolate eyes didn't help. He sat down to my left, scooted the chair closer and kissed my hand. I blushed wildly and as he continued to kiss my hand. But after catching my redden cheeks, he stopped kissing and began to chuckle. He doesn't know what can of effect he has on me.

After all the guests arrived, the servants came in with huge plates of food and beverages.

But no one ate until Queen Rosa allowed it. She sat up from her plush velvet chair and quieted the room.

"Honorable guests, you may dine!" And with a flourish of her majestic hand she began the much awaited feast.

And to tell the truth, I was surprised to find potato miso soup as the first course. On an alien planet.

"Doctor..." I whispered , "Pss...DOCTOR!" I whispered louder. and nudging him annoyingly.

"What?" Said the doctor confused.

"I thought they only had fruits and vegetables," I said as if it was obvious. Which it was.

"Well yes. What do you call a potato?" Said the Doctor, clearly enjoying this.

"A vegetable. But still - " I was rudely interrupted none other than her majesty, Queen Rosa.

"This banquet that we have worked so hard to prepare for, has been made by the highest quality ingredients money can buy. Or are you not satisfied with your food. You've hardly touched it. Shall I call in the chef?" Behind that fake smile of hers I knew she was anything but nice.

"No need. Just assumed the food would be below par," I said with pure disdain.

"_Rose_," the Doctor cautioned, "Don't say anything that'll get us in to trouble. We are her **guests**," the Doctor hissed.

I felt pained. It's my fault for assuming that he would take my side. I forgot how diplomatic he can get sometimes. Why is he so darn oblivious to Queen Rosa's attitude. I mean, if he was so blind to how I felt about him. The way his eyes lights up with excitement, and the way he lifts up a questioning eyebrow. Or the way he runs around the TARDIS, as if he was dancing, with his brown, gelled up hair swaying side to side. Then it would take a while for the Doctor to get the memo. There was no way I wasn't going to be attracted to a 900 year-old Time Lord with great hair!

"Yes, you should apologize for your comment," interjected Queen Rosa.

I came out of my daze and realized the room was quiet. They were all waiting patiently for my next move.

Would I apologize or not?

* * *

_Sorry for it being so short. This chapter was for Wednesday. Chapter 21 will come out tomorrow!_

_What will Rose say? Will she suck it up or resort to violence? And if so how will the Doctor react? __All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


End file.
